Tangles of Love
by hopper12594
Summary: SPECIAL SIDE STORY: The Beginning of THE Sasuke-Sakura Affair...
1. Her Way of Loving

**Tangles of Love**

hopper12594

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To my friends

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Her Way of Loving.**

**5:30**

Cell phone rings…

Wakes up…

Gets out of the bed….

Walks towards the drawer…

Picks cell phone…

155 messages received…

Sees inbox…

Vein twitches…

All from just one person…

Switches to killing mode…

_I'll show her… Messing up my inbox with her corny, mushy lines…_

Delete messages…?

OK….

All messages deleted….

1 message received…

Sees inbox

Jaw drops….

_Who is this girl…?_

Hell breaks loose…

**

* * *

5:30**

Cell phone rings…

Wakes up…

Gets out of the bed….

Walks towards the drawer…

Picks cell phone…

1 message received…

Sees inbox…

_I'll kill you at school…_

Smiles…

_He's such a sweet boy…._

Kisses cell phone like it is a sacred thing…

* * *

"It's another lovely day!!!!! Another morning to start a new life!! A new change ready to unfold!! Good morning butter mellows!!"

Pause.

No applause.

Ear twitches.

"Cut it out…"

Eye bulges.

"Hey! Where's my usual applause? Have you got some manners? Respect the cute!!!"

"Is that a joke?? Trying to make me laugh, eh?? Tell me now and I'll laugh just for you. Hahaha."

"What's the matter with you guys??"

"What's the matter, what's the matter!?!"

Cowers.

Drowns in spit.

"What did you do Sakura?"

Sakura sat down beside her best friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They all looked pissed about something. "What did you mean, what did I do?"

Ino rages like a mad bull. Tenten strains her. Hinata answered Sakura.

"Why did you piss him?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Veins twitch.

Fist shakes like mad.

"Easy, dude! At this rate, in just an hour, you'll destroy the school and bury alive all the people."

Ear twitches.

"Are you saying that what I'm doing is wrong?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that!!"

"And what do you mean?"

"I mean, can you find another safer way to find her?"

"Uh..."

"Please, Sasuke?"

"No."

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke are walking. Duh! Almost a quarter of the school is either burned or destroyed. Trees are flying in the sky and yet Sasuke can't find the one he's looking for.

"Hey, it's just a simple text. It's not that troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

Vein twitches.

Head vibrates like a jack hammer.

"Just a simple text?!? Not that troublesome?!? It'll ruin my reputation and my chance to get the inheritance!!!"

"Sure, sure."

Neji points to the east.

"It's rude to point." Naruto lectures him.

"Shut up. Sasuke? "

Turns head 360 degrees like in "The Exorcist."

Smirks wide. Shows teeth, gums, throat and esophagus.

"There she is."

* * *

Tenten saw Sasuke and his friends waiting for them. "My God. Sakura?"

"What?"

Tenten pointed to a Satan-looking Sasuke.

Smiles innocently.

Preparing for a grand escape.

The world stopped.

Sasuke walked towards a perspiring Sakura.

Prepare for World War 2 ¼.

Sasuke gripped Sakura's arm hard while the others are calmly (Ino and Naruto are panicking) watching.

"Hi, labs." Sakura smiled innocently.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow so high that it almost disappeared. "Labs?"

Sakura swallowed hard, I swear, she almost swallowed whole her lungs.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why did you send me 300 messages last midnight? Can you imagine how many times my phone rang?"

Sakura's drowning in her sweat. She found an excuse to say. "Because it was your birthday." _Ha! No match! _

"Sending me a message greeting me was one thing. Flooding my inbox with nonsensical messages is a completely different thing. And I was not at home last night. I only went home at 3:00 in the morning. Hm?"

"And then?" At Sakura's tone of voice, she looks like she wants a fight with an Uchiha. It's like challenging a world wrestling champion to a fight with a cancer victim.

"And then, my brother read all your messages and thought that I have a girl friend or something. And my chance to get the inheritance decreased. You know our deal. Last one to commit in a relationship will get the inheritance."

Sakura are silently praying to all the gods and saints that might hear her to save her body from this eternal damnation.

Naruto tried to reason out to Sasuke. "Dude, it's only 300 messages."

"Only? She sent me 155 more!"

"Okay, but that's only 455!"

"Do you know how to count?"

"Maybe?"

"If you sum it all up, it is 865!"

All the people who heard this must have lost their minds.

Ino whispered something to Hinata. "I thought Sasuke has a sense of humor?"

Sasuke prepared himself for the final blow.

"I don't want to see your face again. I don't want you to text or call me ever again. How many times would I have to tell you that I don't like you and I won't like anybody else? Not just because of the inheritance but because you're not worthy to be loved."

Sakura would have accepted Sasuke's harsh words but what came next really shattered her world into pieces.

"And-"

Sakura wanted to cover her ears.

"-I-"

_Oh god…_

"-would-"

_Kill me now._

"-never-"

_It hurts. It really hurts._

"-ever-"

_It's painful._

"-love-"

_I don't want to be hurt anymore._

"-you."

_I don't want to love anymore._

* * *

Lunch break. Sakura was crying. No, howling more likely. Her friends tried to comfort her.

Tenten said. "Sasuke is not worthy to be loved. He's ego is so high, he's arrogant, insensitive and only cares about that damned inheritance!"

"Thanks for your help. I respect your opinion." Sakura replied in between cries. Her shirt was wet with snot.

"But Sakura, find another one to love." Hinata reasoned out.

Sakura was quiet at first but she slowly said:

"When I think of that, it just hurts."

_It really hurts here inside._

"But as much as Sasuke can't force himself to love me,"

_That's not the most painful thing._

"I can't force myself not to love him."

_That's what hurts the most._

"Because that's how I love."

That's how she loves.

Got any problem with that?

* * *

Hey! I reposted Tangles of Love! Yay!

Read and Review, folks!

I promise to update sooner with my two stories: Beyond all Things (BaT) and Tangles of Love (ToL).

Happy 2007!!


	2. Mission Unaccomplished?

**Tangles of Love**

hopper12594

**PLOT: **She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To my friends

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Mission Unaccomplished?**

"He doesn't love me anymore! WAAAAHHHH!!"

"Correction: He never loved you."

Sniffles.

"I know he loves me! Because I'm his sunshine through the rainy days. His light through the darkness. His success in his defeat---"

"The major pain in his ass."

"Yeah, wait! I didn't say that! Say I'm his major pain in his sexy ass."

Silence.

"Okay, stop it, Shakespeare. And besides, He never. Said. That he loves you."

Silence.

Birds chirped.

Flowers bloomed.

Animals roar.

Mountains twitched.

"I know that line."

"Oh quit it. I'm original."

The Fantastic Four namely Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura,

SOUND EFFECTS…

(Thank you!)

Ehem, they are hanging out at Hinata's mansion. This should have been a study session, as initiated by Hinata, not a shouting contest and oh-how-poor-she-was-left-by-her-almighty-love kind of thing. But that's just the way it is.

"You know Sakura?" Ino started. "You should just date another guy."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura shouted. "You think I'm a slut? And besides, Sasuke will be jealous. And I'm still young. Young and fresh."

"Oh, stop it." Tenten flinched with an obvious expression of impatience. "Stop dreaming."

"Excuse me, I'm not dreaming. I'm a pedophile."

Silence.

"Whoa!" Ino said backing away. "Where'd you get that word? I mean 'pedophile'."

Sakura smiled. "I picked it from a tree."

Silence.

Sakura smiled. "What? You're impressed of me now."

"But Sakura." Hinata inquired. "A pedophile is a sexual pervert who likes children."

Ino and Tenten started to back away casting Sakura scared looks.

* * *

"Believe me, guys. They're all here."

"How can we be sure of that?"

"Dude, I saw them going up to her room."

"Maybe they are just doppelgangers. You know, ghost clones."

"Ghosts that talk and laugh?"

"Hehe."

"And I also heard what they're conversing about."

"Hey you eavesdropper! Bring back our friend!"

"Who said that we're friends?"

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles namely Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke,

APPLAUSE!!

(Hey, I'm not a turtle!)

Shut up. Well they're hanging out at Neji's mansion. Well, pure coincidence. Or a stroke of love and destiny?

Sasuke does not like this news one bit. It's been a week after her confrontation with Sakura. And even though he doesn't want to admit it, he misses Sakura. From her pink hair down to her clean feet. And the prospect of Sakura liking and dating another guy is just too strange to his ears.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru shook him out of his reverie. "Does it matter anyway if Sakura is really dating another guy?" Sasuke glared at him. "I mean dude, he's just a fan girl anyway. Ok, maybe, a patient fan girl and the president of your United Love for Sasuke-kun organization but Sasuke, who damn cares?"

Sasuke silently agreed. But beneath him there's something surging. He doesn't want to recognize the feeling because he has a view of what this feeling may be.

Neji smiled. He knows himself that the great Uchiha has finally like a girl. And that lucky girl is Haruno Sakura. But he also knows that Sasuke's ego is extremely high that it can rival the heavens so he'll never admit it. And the inheritance. How to crack an iceberg and decrease his ego? Only someone who's the same as him can do it. Neji smirked and that's him.

"Sasuke?" Neji broke the never-ending silence. "One question, one answer. Do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke glared at Neji. Then he looked away.

"Aha!" Naruto shouted and a light bulb appeared above his head. "Silence means yes!"

"I can't believe that you know how to think, Naruto." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey---"

And before the two start fighting again, its Shikamaru's turn to be a human light post. "Hey guys, what if---"

They all smirked evilly.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan." Hinata whispered softly. They made Sakura take a sleeping pill that lasts for 8 hours (gulp) because they know that Sakura will not agree to their devious plan.

"So we'll put that to action by Monday morning. Bring her to the courtyard and there we'll work out our plan. Get it?" Hinata inquired Tenten and Ino.

"Ino," Tenten asked. "You sure about this guy?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure. Sakura will like him."

"But will he like Sakura?"

Silence.

"Absolutely." This last word was uttered with uncertainty. For a moment, they doubted if their plan will work but seeing Sakura's poor, heartbroken state made them be more determined to carry out the plan.

Neji gave Shikamaru a whiteboard. He sketched a plan on it. For half an hour, the three watched Shikamaru doodling in the whiteboard figures and other head-aching drawings. And when he was finished, Naruto had dozed off.

Neji poked him in the sides before he woke up. "Okay." Shikamaru started when everybody was ready. "Here is the plan…"

Two words: Boring, dude.

And after two hours of painful torture, Neji and Naruto have slept leaving Sasuke the only one listening intently.

"So, you mean, we'll follow her in the school tomorrow?"

**

* * *

8:00**

Sakura finally wake up. She neither know that she slept that long nor she know about her friends' plan. She felt that she have drunk dozens and dozens cups of coffee. She was extremely alive and energetic.

She doesn't know that someone is watching her from afar. Sasuke is hiding in the bushes. Great for an Uchiha. Oh the shame if someone found out that an Uchiha is stalking a girl. And he's doing it badly. Hiding in the bushes?

_Oh God. She's beautiful. _Sasuke is watching her intently. He doesn't want to admit it but he's falling in love with the girl he had used to hate all these years.

Her once annoying sing-song voice that irked him is now a melody to his ears. Her constant clinging and demanding Sasuke misses. Her touch makes Sasuke nervous now. Her face that's a total nuisance to him once is now the object of all his dreams.

Love, that's what they call it. And he likes it.

SMACK!

Sasuke flinched. Sakura bumped into a post. _Tsk. Tsk. Some things never really changed at all. I fell in love with this stupid girl? I can't believe it. _

**

* * *

Next day…**

Hinata and the others are dead nervous. This is it. This is really is it. Do or die. Now or never.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. This is not the route to their usual spot. _There's something going on. _Sakura thought. For once, she used her brains.

* * *

"Come on!" Shikamaru urged the others. They are putting their plan on work now. But boy, they look foolish.

The four of them are wearing all black. Black long sleeves, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, black caps, black paint on their faces, black bags, heck even black underwear. These are all Naruto's idea.

"What do you think?" He asked. "We look like professional assassins, eh?"

"We're not assassins."

"Then we look like investigators!"

"We look like Men-in-Black."

Sasuke is impatient now. And without further ado, he ran and rushed to work out their plan.

"Hey, wait!" the others called after him and ran.

"Part 1 of this operation: ongoing."

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino are nearing the courtyard. They can see a guy with his back on them waiting on the agreed spot. The three looked at each other and gulped.

Sasuke continued to run and when he is in his position now, he contacted the others. "Subject in the courtyard, meeting someone."

Naruto answered him. "We'll still get close. Stay there."

* * *

"Hi!" Ino started and the guy turned. He looked at Ino with those deep eyes.

* * *

"Can you see the face of the guy?" Sasuke inquired. He's getting impatient and jealous.

"Wait. I'll get close." Neji answered him.

* * *

"This is Haruno Sakura, remember the one I'm telling you?" Ino said. _What the heck? _Sakura thought. She's getting all her brain cells to work to figure out this one.

* * *

"So?" Sasuke asked, getting really impatient.

"Wait, just wait a second. I'm getting now a good view of him."

* * *

"Well, Sakura." Ino cheerfully said as she caught the interested expression on the guy's face. "This is---"

* * *

"Oh, dude," Neji said. "Shit! He is---"

* * *

Sorry for the late update!

Read and review, folks! I'll update BaT next!

And a million thanks to those who reviewed and those who put me and my story on their alerts list! Thanks! These are those who reviewed:

**Krazzy-chan**

**Rae Ahn Mae**

**Bruna Lopes**

Thanks again! Buh-bye!


	3. I Love Her? I Love Her Not?

**Tangles of Love**

hopper12594

**PLOT: **She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who reviewed

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied. Both to Naruto and "I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)" by The Used.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Well, Sakura." Ino cheerfully said as she caught the interested expression on the guy's face. "This is---"_

"_Oh, dude," Neji said. "Shit! He is---"_

And he is….

Drum roll….

Sound effects….

Heart beat…

And he is…

First, I want to thank all my sponsors, Bill Gates for my computer, iTunes for the music, God for my fingers…

Give me a G!

Philippines: Dra. Vicki Belo for the gown, Bambbi Fuentes for my shoes, Rajo Laurel for my make-up…

Give me an A!

James-Kris-Hope for a perfect example of an isosceles triangle,

And another A!

Alan Cayetano for the latest song to add on my iTunes, Manny Villar for the latest dance craze…

Give me an R!

And last…

Give me an A!!

Britney Spears for my hairdo.

And what do we have??

---------------------------------------------------ZAP!!!------------------------------------------------

"---Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara." Ino prompted the still clueless Sakura to shake hands with the stranger, Gaara.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara spoke with cold tones but still, there's something cool about him that made Sakura comfortable with the stranger. Gaara held out his hand meeting Sakura's eyes. He smiled.

Sakura held out her hand and within that second that they held hands, Sakura felt warmth that she didn't feel from Sasuke. The wind blew her locks away leaving the scene so dramatic. Pink meets red. Eye-to-eye they met. Green meets green.

(Merry Christmas!)

And she knew from that moment, that someone had already filled the void Sasuke left in her heart.

Mission Accomplished!!!!!

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house…

"DAMN!" Sasuke kicked at the chair in front of him gritting his teeth, obviously annoyed at the scene he saw before him awhile ago.

**FLASHBACK!!!**

_"Gaara "Neji cursed at the walky-talky._

_Sasuke dropped the walky-talky he's holding and got out of his hiding area. He doesn't care whether after this; he'll be mistaken as a spy or worse, a Men-in-Black wannabe. _

_And there he saw Gaara shaking hands with his Sakura._

_His Sakura._

_He doesn't care if Sakura would like this bullshit but heck, he owns Sakura first._

_First._

_And he'll definitely also be the last._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Sasuke kicked the chair again. It fell. He kicked again. It fell again.

He kicked.

It fell.

Kick.

Fell.

Kick.

Fell.

Kick.

Fell.

And the process goes on.

That's what happens when an Uchiha feels jealous.

And now he is extremely jealous.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Sakura?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Of course! We're asking you, aren't we?"

"Well, I'm thinking about---"

"WHAT??"

"Lunch?'

Toink! I swear they all fell off their chairs.

* * *

"HEY! You're writing!!!"

"Back off. Or I'll kill you with a screw driver."

"What can a screw driver do?"

"Kill you?"

I mean, in what specific way?"

"Gouge your eyes out?"

"And then?"

"Change mind. Where's my butcher's knife?"

"Ah, no need, dude."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind seeing blood."

"Yeah, certainly."

* * *

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are hanging out by the large tree in their courtyard. It was dubbed as the "Tree of Life" for it was once rumored to be the graveyard of the great, great Michelangelo (not the artist but the teenage mutant ninja turtle) and its spirit was channeled to Sasuke.

I swear I read this somewhere.

Sasuke and his gang (T.M.N.T.) are feared in their campus, not just because of Naruto's I-want-Ramen! Ritual (It really looks like devil-worshipping), Neji's Touch-my-hair-you-die look (Did you know that Neji is a model of a brand of shampoo?) or Shikamaru's I-see-dead-people mystique (Haha! Sixth sense) but also because of Sasuke's short temper. He can kill people especially when he's angry. And boy, he's angry. He's fuming right at this moment.

"Ah, Sasuke?" a boy wearing specs approached Sasuke holding a clipboard in his hand.

Wrong move.

Sasuke looked up, even though he's dead angry, he's still dead gorgeous. He arched an eyebrow and a vein popped in his head. (ANIME STYLE!!)

"Ah…" the boy started. "I just want to consult you for our next English project. Would you mind if we (shows clipboard and explains a dozen things)? Then we…(Explains, Naruto dozes off…) and…"

"Kiroshi…"

"What, Sasuke?"

"Can you explain these all to me next time?"

"No, Sasuke."

"And why is that?"

"Because… (Explains…)

"Do you know what happens to the people who refuse to obey me?"

"I d-don't k-know."

Sasuke leans and explains.

Eyes grow the size of the sun.

Backs off

Then...

Mutters an apology...

Then…

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiroshi runs straight ahead flinging his arms out.

Neji shook his head smirking.

"Let's go." Sasuke coldly muttered.

The three agreed and they all stood up. As they're walking, Sasuke's thoughts are in a whirl. Do I really love her? Why am I feeling like this? Why? Answer me! But---

Wapak!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke not knowing where he's going bumped to some creature who's rushing.

He looked at the face of the girl who bumped him.

It is Sakura.

Black meets green.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

Sasuke felt something he has never felt before. His heartbeat increased. He felt the warmth of Sakura's hands in his hands.

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

Sakura thought, _what am I feeling? Get iover it! He hurt you! Nothing more! Hate him! Hate him!_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and broke free out of Sasuke's grip. "Excuse me." She muttered and went away.

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

Sasuke stared straight ahead, not fully realizing what happened.

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

"Dude," Naruto started.

"Hm?" Sasuke answered. What happened?

"Once and for all, do you like Sakura?"

_And I'm melting_

Once and for all…

_In your eyes_

Do you…

_Like my first time_

Like…

_That I caught fire_

Sakura?

_Just stay with me lay with me _

"No."

_(Stay with me, lay with me)_

"I love her."

_I'm melting…_

* * *

Ah! Thanks for all those who reviewed, read and put me and my story in their alerts and favs list!!

These are those who reviewed:

**Nemo**

**4dg316**

**cast14**

**dashdashhypenspace-**

**fallenangel17**

Happy vacation!


	4. Back Off, NoEyebrows!

**Tangles of Love**

**hopper12594**

**PLOT: **She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who reviewed.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied. To Naruto and the songs and the other cartoons and shows that I have mentioned!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Back Off, No-Eyebrows!**

"You sure dude?" (Naruto)

"Wha-what?"

"You sure you love her?" (Explaining Naruto)

"Of course I'm sure!" (I can't believe he asks me this…)

"You're really, really sure??" (I can't believe I'm asking this…)

"Of course! What do you think I am, mentally retarded?" (Joking)

"Cool! You can read minds!" (Saying the truth)

Silence.

"OUCH!!!!" (Grows a lump on the head)

"But what about the inheritance?"

"I don't care about that damn inheritance anymore. I love Sakura and that's it." (Haha! I'm rich! Don't you know that? Huh? Huh?)

"If you're really really sure then…" (Flashing red eyes)

"…let's execute plan BONE!" (Shikamaru with a Lee pose and smile)

Silence.

Silence.

"You think I'm a dog? Huh? Huh?" (Dumb Sasuke, dumb Sasuke)

"Boys who have good looks have no brains….tsk…tsk…" (You're just saying that Shikamaru because you're not good looking.)

"SHUT UP!"

Back to the story…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" (Angry Sasuke, angry Sasuke)

"I don't know that they're all also deaf and don't clean their ears…"

"Grrr…" (Sasuke dog, Sasuke dog)

"Alright. BONE stands for Back Off, No-Eyebrows!" (Shikamaru explaining with flailing arms)

Silence.

"Oh I see!" (Sasuke smiling like hell Colgate!)

"Or you can go with plan SIM." (Naruto thinking….unbelievable)

"Now what the hell is that???"

"That means Sakura Is Mine." (Naruto explaining….really unbelievable! Welcome to Ripleys!)

"Nice!" (Sasuke smiling like hell Colgate! Sequel)

BELL………………………

"Hey, the bell has rung already. Let's go back to our classrooms." (Neji)

"Or plan ILS." (Shikamaru: The Human Lightpost.)

_They ignored me. No one ignores a shampoo commercial model…._

"WHAT??"

"I Love Sakura!"

"Hey, you think I'm a fan boy??"

"Guys! Hello! We're gonna be late, dude!" (Ignore me, you die.)

"Or plan ULFSC." (Naruto: The Human Lightpost.)

"I'm not a Martian so converse with me in earth language."

"That means United Love For Sakura-Chan!"

"If I use that, I wouldn't have originality!"

**TRIVIA: United Love For Sasuke-Kun or ULFSK was put up first by Haruno Sakura.**

"SOAB! We're late!" (Censored)

Turning into super Saiyan…

Oops. Wrong anime.

"What's SOAB?" (Question mark above Sasuke's head)

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Cool! I like it more than BONE and SIM!" (Cool! Sasuke, you're so dumb!)

"Grrrr…."

"Neji…" (Shikamaru)

"Neji!!" (Naruto)

"Neji?" (Sasuke)

Silence.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (CENSORED! Ahh! My virgin eardrums!!!)

"What's FUCK?"

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Bad news, man." Neji, after calming down (due to the incident at recess) announced in the courtyard during dismissal.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji gently shook his head. "Prepare…"

Sweats excessively (Sasuke)

Gulps excessively (Naruto)

Yawns excessively (Shikamaru)

"Sakura and Gaara are…"

"NO!!!!!!!!" (Sasuke)

"What the?!!!!!!" (Naruto)

yawns (Shikamaru)

"Hey wait, did I say something yet?"

Silence….

"Oh yeah sorry." (Sasuke)

"You're right…" (Naruto)

yawns (Shikamaru)

"Sakura and Gaara are going on a date----"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sasuke)

Naruto faints.

yawns (Shikamaru)

"----tomorrow."

"What will we do?" (Sasuke panicking)

"Things have turned for the worst." (Naruto shakes head)

"That means….we now have to execute plan…." (Neji)

Silence.

"BONE…."

A skull with bones crossed is shown.

Nimbus clouds.

Rain.

Flood.

Laughs evilly.

yawns (Shikamaru)

"WILL YOU STOP YAWNING????"

* * *

**PLAN: BONE (Back Off, No-Eyebrows)**

**Objectives: **

a.) Make Haruno Sakura fall in love again with Uchiha Sasuke.

b.) Ruin the date of Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara.

c.) Make Haruno Sakura realize that Sabaku no Gaara is a total jerk and that

Uchiha Sasuke is a total heartthrob.

**Mission no. 1: Impress Sakura by giving her gifts.**

"Guys!" Sasuke happily called the three. Yuck, he seems gay.

Change, change.

"Hey guys." Sasuke called the three running his hand through his hair. Their hiding place was the bushes near Sakura's house. Gaara is inside.

"Here are the flowers." And Sasuke held out a bouquet of white roses.

"This is so cool!!" Naruto sniffed the flowers like a dog and ended fainting. Naruto always faint.

"Did you write a letter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course. Here goes…"

Sound effects.

Strobe lights.

Lights focus on Sasuke.

"Ehem….Dear my dearest Sakura," he read. "These dear flowers are for my dearest you." He continued. 'From your dearest admirer, a guy wearing white shorts and blue polo." Lee pose and smile.

Sweat dropped.

Birds fly.

Noses breathe.

Naruto faints again.

Neji's nose bleeds.

Shikamaru dies.

* * *

After 5 minutes of painful torture, Naruto wakes up again, Neji's nosebleed stopped and Shikamaru came to life again. Sasuke had already left the flowers at Sakura's door then he rang the doorbell.

They hid again. And waited and waited and waited.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"THANK YOU GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke fainted.

* * *

"Tsk…tsk….I know this is going to happen." Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" big question marks appeared above Naruto and Neji's heads.

"Gaara is also wearing white shorts and blue polo. Here…." Shikamaru explained. Then he drew Sasuke and Gaara on his whiteboard (God-knows-where he got this) wearing the exact same outfits.

"See?"

Neji and Naruto are laughing. "Haha," Naruto laughed. "Spot the difference."

Neji's eyes widened.

Pointed at something.

"It's rude to point! Didn't I already tell you that? I pity Mrs. Hyuuga."

Neji punched Naruto. "Shut up! Look! Sakura and Gaara are leaving!!"

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Mission no. 2: Make Sakura realize that Gaara is a jerk (and a suicidal).**

**Location: Mall**

Sasuke asked four random people to give Sakura strips of paper. Then they hide.

**Asset no. 1: Ice cream vendor**

"Oh Gaara, I want ice cream!" Sakura energetically said and dragged Gaara to the ice cream vendor. Gaara bought Sakura a vanilla-flavored ice cream. As they are about to leave, the ice cream vendor handed Sakura a note. Sakura looked confused but she read the note as well.

"Your date," she read and Gaara's eyebrow, oh sorry, he doesn't have an eyebrow, "Has no eyebrows." Sakura's forehead creased and she looked at Gaara.

Eyes? Check.

Nose? Check

Ears? Check

Lips? Check.

Eyebrows? Gah! He doesn't have!!!

"Why, why do you have no eyebrows?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. She only noticed it now.

"Uh…uh…." _Oh my God. I'll kill the jerk who thought of this. _"It's because, it's because I-I donated it, right! To a, to a cancer patient!"

Silence.

Eyebrows twitched.

Silence.

Ice cream falls.

Silence.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. And at that time, L-Lee was a cancer patient. I donated my eyebrows to him. So l-look, now he has thick eyebrows!" he smiled nervously. _God…_

Silence.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled. "Okay! Besides, you look cuter with no eyebrows! Let's go!"

_Whew! Saved by Lee and his thick eyebrows!_

* * *

Behind the ice cream vendor…

"Cancer patient? What the heck! I swear Sakura is too dumb to believe it!" (Traumatic Shikamaru)

"Haha…Sasuke, donate the hairs in your nostrils too! Haha!" (Naruto joking)

"Yeah, then I'll glue them on his forehead so he'll now have eyebrows." (Honest Sasuke. Remember children, honesty is the best policy!)

"Let's go guys!" (Neji)

* * *

**Asset no. 2: Jollibee attendant**

Gaara urged Sakura to eat her lunch now. They went to Jollibee (BEE HAPPY!) and ordered. When they got their orders, the attendant handed Sakura a note again.

"What's that?!!" Gaara inquired. _Oh no! Another one! _"Wait. Your date," _Fuck. _"Still loves teddy bears."

Sakura stared at Gaara.

Stare.

Sweat dropped.

Stare.

Sweat dropped.

Stare.

Sweat dropped.

"OH! HOW CUTE!!!" then she hugged Gaara like he's a giant teddy bear.

"Hehe….yeah…"

* * *

At a nearby table….

"I'm speechless…" (Cries)

"No comment…" (A very showbusiness answer)

"What if I say that my favorite song is still Twinkle Twinkle little Star, that I have a collection of Barney merchandise at home, that I hug Spongebob every night before I go to sleep and that some of my shirts have Carebears design on it? Will she like me for that?" (Whew…)

Silence.

"You act like a five-year-old, Sasuke." (Mommy Neji scolds Baby Sasuke)

"That is because I look like a five-year-old,"

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

**Asset no. 3: Saleslady**

Sakura went to the department store and browsed through its racks obviously making Gaara bored but nonetheless happy because he's with Sakura. Then a saleslady handed another note to Sakura which made Gaara frown. _Damn that paper. Fuck it._

Sakura clumsily opened the folded paper and read it. "Your date," _Shit. _"Loves his nanny so much that until now he still cries at night holding his teddy bear while singing…"

"Asereje."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Sakura frowns and raises eyebrows so high.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Bingo, haha._

_Sakura's mine._

_Oh. My. God._

Silence.

"I don't know that you also like Asereje! That's my favorite song! We're just so compatible!" (Hugs Gaara) Gaara smiles.

**Background Music: Asereje**

* * *

In the fitting room…

"I don't know that they both have a very bad taste in music. (Bah! That's because Shikamaru's fave song is Chocolate)

"Hahaha! You know Sasuke; I can teach you the Asereje dance moves." (Dances like crazy)

"But seriously, Asereje is a very good song. I remembered dancing to its tune once every night." (Haha! Hail to the ULFA! United Love For Asereje!!)

"Eww. You're grossing me out. And it's too hot in here. Let's go out." (BOO! Neji is a KJ! Short for Killjoy)

* * *

After getting out…

"NOW! Sabaku no Gaara, prepare for the final blow!!!" (Then poses)

**1st pose: Charlie's Angels**

"Hey, who am I?"

"You're Charlie or better yet you're the radio which serves as the communication line between Charlie and his angels."

Naruto poses as a radio.

(Changes pose)

**2nd pose: Powerpuff Girls**

"Hey, why am I not included??"

"You can be Professor Utonium or Mojo Jojo."

Naruto poses as a monkey. Hey, there's no difference.

(Changes pose)

**3rd pose: Totally Spies**

"WHO AM I?????"  
"You can be Jerry."

Naruto poses as Jerry.

(Changes pose)

**4th pose: Fantastic Four**

"This is the real deal!!"

"But you're the thing!"

Naruto poses as The Thing.

And the last and the best….

(Changes pose)

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!**

"I'm Donatello!"

"I'm Michelangelo!!"

"I'm Leonardo!"

"I'm Raphael!"

"We're the teenagers!!" (Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru)

"And I'm the mutant ninja turtle!!" (Naruto! Ha! I'm solo!)

"And we're the…"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!"

Silence.

Silence.

"SECURITY!!!!"

* * *

**Asset no. 4: Security Guard**

Before leaving the mall, Gaara and Sakura were stopped by the security guard and handed her a note. One last.

"Again?" Sakura asked. On the back, it says that "This is the final blow." Then…

"Your date," _Again? _"Is a total jerk and you deserve someone better then him."

_Bullshit._

"And that someone is me."

**Mission no. 3: Tell her what you really feel.**

* * *

Okay! Another long chapter! For me, at least. Again, my deepest gratitude! You know who you all are! Sorry if there are typos or mistakes!

And again, the regular dose of reviewers:

…

**SomberHemlock666**

**Dances in the Rain**

**InuFilipinaFan**

**4dg316**

**cast14**

Luv you all! Continue supporting!


	5. How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You

**Tangles of Love**

**hopper12594**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who are supporting this story.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer and to my two beta-readers: **Yugao **and **Nadir and Blue Wings**.

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You 101**

**Mission no. 3: Tell her what you really feel.**

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke emerged out of nowhere with his faithful sidekicks behind him. He swiped his hair to one side and put a suave look on his charming innocuous face. He winked at Sakura who in turn arched her polished eyebrow.

Gaara snorted. _What a showoff!!_

"Is there something in your eye?" Sakura asked innocently. Gaara had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

Sasuke's jaw dropped at Sakura's question. _Is she that dense?_

No, you're that stupid.

**LESSON 1: Never, ever, wink at a girl. Unless you really have something in your eye.**

"Sasuke?" Sakura continued to bug him. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke froze in his suave tracks. He can't possibly tell her that he was spying on her.

Think.

Think.

Think.

Sakura grew impatient. Her eyes widened and narrowed to incredible sizes. She grew branches at the top of her head. But still, Sasuke can't make his mind. "Come on Gaara. We're wasting our time here." She was in the act of leaving when…

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

**LESSON 2: Don't think too much. It might eat up your brain cells. Or worse, give the girl an impression that you don't have a brain.**

"What?" she spun around.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wants to tell you something." _Oh God. I'll be killed._

Sasuke gaped at Naruto while thinking what could possibly be said.

"And what is it?" demanded an enraged and menstruating Sakura.

**LESSON 3: Don't fight with a girl during her menstruation. You'll have to deal with the raging suicidal hormones as consequences. How to know? That's your problem.**

It is now or never.

Do or die.

Tell her or regret.

Deal or no deal.

Can you bear to suffer the consequences?

"Sakura, I," Sasuke reluctantly trailed away. Sakura and Gaara were waiting with arms crossed.

"Sakura, I love you."

The world stopped.

Sakura looked at the boy, shocked. _I can't believe it. _She thought. _After all these years? He will only say this to me now? Why only now? He must be joking. _She looked at the prodigy and replied sternly. "I have no time for your jokes, Uchiha! Come on, Gaara."

"Wait, Sakura." Sasuke got hold of her arm. "I'm saying the truth."

She jerked his arm away. "For 4 years," Sakura said in crying tones. "I have waited for this moment. I had been so stupid to have waited for you this long. I was always hoping that you will someday love me, like how I love you." Sakura continued to cry, her eyes were glistened with tears.

"I always tell myself that I shouldn't, I'll never lose hope. But you shattered this hope when you told me, when you told me, you'll never love me!!"

Sasuke bowed his head in shame. _I regret that. _

"And now what, you expect me to believe you??"

"Sakura," he approached her.

"NO!" she retreated back. "Don't, don't approach me. Coz you know what, I hate you!!!" she turned her back away and ran. Gaara glared at Sasuke first before following Sakura.

**LESSON 4: Don't be paralyzed when the girl is crying. Speak up. Don't be intimidated by her monstrous mouth. Girls don't like cowards who can't speak for themselves.**

Sasuke shook his head in anger and kicked the nearest trash bin. Naruto put his hand over his friend's shoulder. "Come on, dude."

The sun was now setting. Imagine how beautiful and dramatic the sunset is especially when you share it with someone you love.

* * *

The next day….

"Whoa, dude! What happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing shades??"

"Is that the latest fashion?"

"Did you cry all night?"

"I didn't cry, you turtles! There is some mutated butterfly with brown wings that bit my eyes!"

Silence.

"You mean cockroach."

"Whatever."

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru continued to stare at Sasuke with his shades. The girls found it attractive though.

Silence.

"SHE HATES ME NOW!!!" Sasuke bawled.

"So you did cry."

**LESSON 5: Admit that you cried over girls. It's better to be stereotyped as gay than as a mutant with no tear ducts.**

* * *

Naruto was worried about Sasuke, heck; he is his best friend after all. So with his determination and his love for the prodigy, he spent a night thinking (No sleep, dude) and devising his new devious plan. That was how he loves his best friend.

Prepare for his monument and his canonization in Rome.

* * *

"Whoa, dude! What happened to your eyes? Why are you wearing shades??"

"Did you cry too?"

"I did not cry, you weak-minded bastards! I was busy coming up with a plan to help Sasuke!"

Silence.

"So you did not sleep?"

"Whatever."

Silence.

"I'm flattered!"

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke crowded around Naruto to hear the plan. The girls found Naruto unoriginal though.

"Okay, so here's the plan." He said. He looked at the faces of the three but no one seemed to be interested.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Are you sure of this?" said Neji. "I mean, we have various plans before and they all sucked. Big time."

"First," Neji continued. "Our plan to follow Sakura around school, we looked like fools and the only advantage of it is we found out who she will be dating. "But hello, it's Gaara! Sabaku no Gaara! Sasuke's ---" Sasuke eyed him dangerously.

Neji gulped. "Never mind." he shrugged the thought. "And the second is your plan BONE. It sucked. We spied on them. Sasuke ended on hurting his and Sakura's feelings. And now what?" demanded Neji.

"Hey, relax!" Naruto whirled his arms. "This is absolutely fuss-free and 100 successful!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "In what ways can be this successful?"

"This is tried-and-tested! I always watch this kind of scenarios in the television!" he smiled.

**LESSON 6: Don't copy everything you see in the television. That is fantasy. This is reality. And that's plagiarism. And you're unoriginal.**

Silence.

"And?"

"The catch here is this. The girls tried this method before and they were successful because Sasuke realized his feelings for Sakura. So we'll just do the same to produce the same results!"

"You mean —"

"Sasuke will----"

"Date other girls?"

"Exactly!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Look, they made Sakura date Gaara so she'll forget Sasuke and make him jealous in the process. It was successful. Now let's also do the same! Make Sasuke date other girls so Sakura will be jealous and they'll finally get together!" Naruto joyfully announced.

Silence.

Silence.

"I detected a flaw."

Eye twitch.

"So do I."

More eye twitch.

Naruto's eyebrow quivered. "What?"

"Are you sure Sakura will be jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of, of, c-course!" Naruto said. "First love never dies!! And besides, you're not sure too if Sakura likes Gaara already."

Shikamaru creased his forehead in thinking if Naruto was right. "Okay. I rest my case." he put his hands up in defeat.

"I still have one objection, mister." Neji said.

More and more eyebrow twitch. "What is that?"

"What if Sasuke fell in love with the girl she's dating?"

"That's it, Neji! That's it!!"

"That's the what? The end of your brilliant plan?"

"No! This is made to test their love for each other. Sasuke will date other girls in the hopes of getting himself a girlfriend. If he met someone who can make him forget Sakura then they're not just meant for each other!!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"And if Sakura still loves Sasuke and can't take the fact that she's been replaced, then she'll go back s-w-ooooooo-ning in his arms. All's well!"

Neji nodded in agreement too.

"That means the objective of my plan is not for Sakura and Sasuke to get back together but for them to realize if they really and still love each other! See?"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement three. Oh, sorry. Omit three.

**LESSON 7: Seek help from friends.**

* * *

Hey folks! Sorry for this late update. I got sick for five days and my tonsils mutated. Kudos to all those who are supporting this story. And to my beta-readers, luv yah!

Here's last chapter's reviewers:

**SomberHemlock666**

**silentscream16**

**InuFilipinaFan**

**Sakura's Undying Love**

**4dg316**

**godzilla**

**cast14**

Continue giving reviews! Bye, bye!

And thanks in advance!


	6. Dating Uchiha Sasuke Part 1!

**Tangles of Love**

**hopper12594**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who are supporting this story.

**STORY:** To Promise620. (He really bugged me to continue my stories.hehe)

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:** Dating Uchiha Sasuke part 1!!!

"Listen up, people!!"

Silence.

"That was just Naruto! Don't listen!!"

Back to Normal

(Grr…I swear I'm eternally abused on this story…)

"Listen up, people!!" It's Sasuke this time.

True Silence.

"I am about to hold a dating contest in which all the available ladies in this school are to undergo different challenges. The one who will emerge victorious will have a chance to date the most eligible bachelor in this school."

Silence.

"Who will be the bachelor?"

Silence.

"If it is Naruto then I'd rather be subjected to hours of pure Math than date him."

Naruto grabbed the microphone from Sasuke. "Hey! You don't know how many abs I have during night!"

"At night? During night only??" a fan girl screamed.

"I can move them too!" Naruto added.

Silence.

"That's gross."

"And besides, I'm already taken." Naruto finished.

Silence.

More silence.

More and more silence.

"He thinks someone will believe him."

"Anyways," back to Sasuke. "The most eligible bachelor will be…."

Silence.

"Me."

More silence.

Nobody moves.

Their eyes.

Their hair.

Their body.

Their abs.

The prospect looks good.

Looking good means Sasuke.

Heaven means Sasuke.

ADS: Join in this 'Dating Uchiha Sasuke' contest and have a chance in your life to cuddle and to hug the ultimate heartthrob.

We love Sasuke.

He always makes us drool.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Who wants to date me??"

The ladies, available or not, the gays, the teachers, the cafeteria lady even the principal all said "Me!!!"

"Hm….." Sasuke came back on the air way. "All I said was available ladies. Not would-be ladies and not trying-hard-to-be ladies, not married people, AVAILABLE LADIES only. Registration starts at 4 pm at the hall later. Goodbye, people." click.

"OMG! I'LL BREAK OFF WITH MY BOY FRIEND IMMEDIATELY!!"

"I'LL ANNUL MY MARRIAGE WITH MY HUSBAND!!"

"I'LL HAVE A SEX CHANGE!!"

"O HEAVENS. KILL ME SO THAT I MAY BE REBORN AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME, AS A GIRL. CHANGE ME NOW! AS IN NOW!!!"

There was an instant uproar.

"If you could make me jealous Sakura, I can do the same."

Evil laugh.

* * *

Courtyard 3: 45

"I can't believe almost all of the girls want to date you." Neji mused all the while checking if his fantabulous hair has any split ends.

"Yeah. Me too." Shikamaru seconded.

"Also me!!!" Naruto thirded. (This is my language, people.)

"Hey, it looks like you don't believe in my," Sasuke flipped his hair to the left. "Drop-dead," This time, he flipped it to the right. "Underwear-dropping," This time, to the front. "Drool-worthy," Then to the back. "Gosh-I-love-to-bite-him," To the top. "Better than ice cream," To the bottom. "Beauty." Revolve head 360 degrees.

"Do you have a stiff neck or something?"

"Well anyways," Naruto piped in. "my plan is beginning to work. At this rate, Sakura will be extremely jealous that you are willing to date any girl. Who knows? She might even join in." he finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked. "And that is where the fun begins."

Evil laugh Part 2

* * *

"Sakura."

No response.

"Sakura."

No response again.

"Sakura."

No response again and again.

"SAKURA!"

"I can hear you. You don't need to shout."

Corridors 3:50

"Are you okay?" Ino asked the pink-haired girl beside her. The four were strolling down the corridors as it was dismissal time already.

"Of course, I'm okay." she replied. "Why would I be not?"

Tenten bit her lips hesitantly. "Are you sure? Face it. Sakura. You seem uneasy since earlier. Since Uchiha's announcement---"

"So? I don't care a damn about him." She finished her statement with a scoff.

Tenten stared at Sakura unbelievably. "You never cut me off! You have some problems, girl!" Hinata rushed to her side and calmed her down.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry Tenten. I was just shocked."

"Shocked?" This time, it was Hinata. "Sakura, tell us the truth, you were hurt right?" Sakura was in the act of retorting when Hinata cut her off. "Don't tell me that you're okay now because you have Gaara. 2 weeks of dating him wouldn't make you forget 4 years of love to Sasuke!!"

"It wasn't 4 years of love. It was 4 years of stupidity. He can remove me from his life in just one motion of his hand, I can do the same." she looked in a distance. "Who said that I'll allow him to hurt me all over again?"

The sun was shining so brightly over the horizon. But the light can't erase the darkness she felt inside. And tears welled up in her green eyes.

* * *

4:00 School Hall

"Whoa! As in whoa!!'

The school hall was filled to the brim with the female population, not only of the school but the whole town as well. It was full of eager ladies waiting to date Sasuke,

"News spread this fast???" then Naruto fainted. But no one noticed him.

"You sure you would do this?" Shikamaru asked from behind the prodigy.

"An Uchiha never breaks his promise."

Shikamaru clapped Sasuke's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, Uchiha. Haruno doesn't deserve a commotion like this. You're not even sure if what you're feeling is really love or just territorial syndrome. Think about it."

Sasuke turned around to face his friend. "What is territorial syndrome?"

Shikamaru heaved a deep sigh and impatiently dragged a white board and marker from nowhere and started explaining. "Territorial syndrome is a syndrome in one's territory."

Silence.

"Okay…I don't get it."

"Just kidding. Territorial syndrome is a syndrome one feels when someone is invading his territory."

Silence.

"Okay...I still don't get it.."

"Sakura liked you for so long then zap! She doesn't like you anymore. Maybe this is your adjusting stage to the changes in your environment and that is really not love!" he whipped the white board and marker away.

"No. It's not like that. Ever since, there was something in here." he pointed to his heart. (This is PG-13 folks. Warning: Extreme mushiness) "That I feel whenever she's around. Maybe it's just now that I realized that it was love all along. I was running from emotions I wasn't ready for. That's why I hurt her. I never meant to do that."

Silence.

"Shikamaru??"

(Shikamaru crying)

* * *

"OKAY! Good afternoon, people! I am your host, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"WE DON'T CARE!!"

"Yo, Sasuke! They're mocking the host! Let's just cancel this contest----"

"NO! WE'RE JUST JOKING!! WE LOVE YOU, NARUTO!!"

"Oh. In that case, who do you want to date now?"

"IT'S STILL SASUKE!"

"It's no use…"

Naruto turned his head to the side and adjusted his collar a bit. "Okay, let's start the contest 'Dating Uchiha Sasuke' applause please!" Aplause. "This aims to find the perfect girl for him. You will undergo different challenges to prove your worth. But I must warn you now; this is not for the faint-hearted."

Gulp.

"And this is only for available, single, free ladies. Anyone who lacks the mentioned requirement, you can now go out of this hall. Peacefully."

Silence.

Nobody moves.

"If no one goes out, might as well cancel---"

"KILL ALL THE GAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO WAY! WE HAVE HUMAN RIGHTS TOO!!!"

Naruto shrugged and smiled. "This would be easy."

* * *

"Hey. It's noisy in the hall." Tenten stopped walking and curiously stared at the direction of the school hall where the noise is coming from.

"You want to go and look?" Ino asked a little hopefully.

The three looked at Sakura.

"Haiz. It can't be helped."

* * *

Naruto looked at the vastness of the hall unbelievably. "Almost h-half went out??" He shook his head. "It can't be helped. So all of you who were remaining, Neji and Shikamaru." points to the two. "are distributing little strips of paper. You will have to answer correctly my question. They who answered correctly will continue to the next level."

Silence.

"Everybody got their papers? Yeah? Okay. Question is: What color of underwear is Sasuke wearing right now??"

Sasuke slid off his chair and fainted.

* * *

The four arrived at the hall already just in time to catch the question. "Honestly," Hinata said. "That's kind of an embarrassing question." Ino sighed. "One shouldn't expect a decent statement from someone like Naruto." "Hey!" Hinata retorted. "That's---"

"It's black."

"What's black?"

"The color of his underwear."

Silence.

"Aahhh."

"And on Tuesdays, it's blue." Sakura continued.

"Aaahh….okay?"

"On Wednesdays, it's green. Thursdays, brown. Fridays, red."

"Sakura, you don't need to say all those."

"Saturdays, white. And on Sundays?"

Gulp.

"He doesn't wear any."

The three fainted.

* * *

After a full torture of 5 minutes…

"Okay! Time's up! The answer is black! Those who got it wrong, you may go out now. Or else…"

"KILL!!"

And in the middle of the mess…

"You're lying! It's not black!"

"Yes it is."

"If what you're saying is true, then let's see it!!!"

Silence.

"YES!!!"

Sasuke fainted again.

* * *

In the middle of the mess, the hall was crowded again because even the gays went inside to look at Sasuke in his underwear. So it was pretty hard to get out.

"Excuse me, ow, ow, ow." The four tried to get out but it was really so crowded. Tenten was beginning to punch everyone in sight.

When suddenly…

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

BLAG!

Sakura, after tripping and falling flat on her face, looked up and saw a hand extending at her. It was….

"Are you okay?"

"Gaara……"

* * *

And in the distance, Sasuke saw, above the heads of all his fan girls, his Sakura in the arms of….

His best friend.

* * *

Hey! So sorry for this so late update! I haven't updated for about what, 5-6 months?? Hehe…So keep on reviewing! I'm finally back!

Kudos to those who reviewed:

**silentscream16**

**life is light and dark**

**InuFilipinaFan**

**cast14**

**sakura the lover**

**numba1gaarafan**

**Promise620**

**cherryrose66**

**4ever4given**

**gigglekiki**


	7. SPECIAL SIDE STORY

**Tangles of Love**

**hopper12594**

**PLOT:** She loves him. He loves her not. But what if the world turns upside down? Will she still love him after he had hurt her all these years?

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who are supporting this story.

**STORY:** To Incest99 (he changed his username)

Disclaimer applied.

Nyanya! I'm back, everyone! And I'm back with THE vengeance, the continuation of this story! Nyanya! Enjoy reading! Bui! Bui!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7:** SPECIAL SIDE STORY: The Beginning of THE Sasuke-Sakura Affair

Adjusts microphone

"Ehem..ehem…"

Audience stares at the announcer.

"Hello, everyone! As very usual, Naruto's here! And I'm here to give you…"

Drumbeat….

"A special on our favorite couple, Sasuke and Sakura! (beams to everyone)

Silence…

No one's clapping.

"Who told you that they are our favorite couple??"

"U..uhm.."

"Yeah, yeah…who told you that they are EVEN a couple?"

"You are all so mean! (cries) You're always….(sniffs) ganging up on me….I'm just….(blows nose) I'm just….AAAAAAAAHHH! (breaks down)"

2 men dressed in suits and shades take Naruto away.

Camera zooms over the cruel, devilish faces of the audience.

Their eyes are glowing red.

"One down.." they whisper….

Evil laughs.

"Ehem..ehem…"

Audience shouts…

"Don't tell me, you're back again—"

Audience practically stops at the horrible sight in front of them.

"Okay everyone! Since Naruto was unfortunately taken to the hospital due to a nervous breakdown, oh that poor fellow! I'll be taking his place from now one…please take care of me!!!" (bows then beams to everyone)

Silence.

"And…(suddenly changes to the villain with dark aura around him) don't you ever do to me what you did to Naruto. Because I too, opposes this special program and I just don't have any choice because they blackmailed me into doing this…and don't worry! (aura turns brighter) I'm also against this couple!!"

Silence.

Then everybody claps.

"Be(pouts)cause(moves hips to the left)Sasu(moves hips to the right)ke(moves hips to the left again)is(moves hips to the right again)mine!!(moves butt upwards.)"

Mysterious, unknown substitute laughs evilly.

Silence from the audience.

Everybody stops clapping.

Silence.

More Silence.

Mysterious, unknown substitute's eyebrows twitch.

"D…do you not f-feel threaten by me?"

Audience observes.

Thick eyebrows

Large eye bags

Even larger nostrils

Long ears

Very thick lips

Distorted face

Long arms

Lumpy stomach

Stout legs

Three feet

Distorted body

Can not even be classified as a human.

The audience answers in unison.

"No."

Mysterious, unknown substitute falls down to the ground, anime-style with the legs and arms stuck up.

* * *

It all happened during a rainy afternoon.

"EEEH……it's this late already?" Girl looked at the skies, worried. She snuggled her already wet sweater closer to her small body. She continued running.

_Clack clack._

_Went her boots across the wet ground._

_Drip drip._

_Went the raindrops on the ground._

_Swish Swish_

_Went her hair swaying with the wind._

"You know….you'll trip with those clumsy feet of yours."

_Clack clack._

_Her boots stopped across the wet ground._

"You will get sick with this rain."

_Drip drip._

_Slowly the raindrops were beginning to go._

"You'll have trouble drying your long hair."

_Swish Swish_

_Her hair stopped swaying with the wind._

Girl stopped running and just stared at the calm boy across her. Boy was leaning against a wall, his arms in his pocket, gazing at something very far away.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"You…go home already." Boy said without even removing his hands, without removing his gaze.

"M…may I know your n—name?" Girl stammered with imploring eyes fixed on the boy across her who wouldn't remove his hands in his pockets, who wouldn't remove his gaze from that very far place.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"Uchiha…Sasuke."

_Thump thump_

Boy finally moved. He stopped leaning against the wall, kicked the wet ground a few times with his right foot and began to walk away without removing his hands in his pockets.

But…

_Thump thump_

His dark eyes met with the girl's green eyes for a moment…before he left.

Girl followed the boy's retreating figure.

Just for a moment.

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

* * *

Silence from the audience…

Girl screams in the background.

Everyone turns to look.

"Speaking of the devil..the monster..the demon…" Mysterious, unknown substitute announces to the microphone…

"Oh..it's Haruno Sakura." Bored audience says in unison.

Sakura's eyebrows twitch..

"Don't 'Oh..it's Haruno Sakura' me! What do you think of me?? A boulder on the road that's waiting to be ignored?"

"No, you are a very icky green vegetable among thousands of desserts."

"Or you can be a very icky flower among hundreds of roses."

"Or better yet, you can be a very icky bargain dress among millions of designer outfits."

Evil laughs.

Veins appear on Sakura's large forehead.

"And who the !!#!$!%^!%^!!!(*(! (censored) showed that….that….that video here!!"

Silence from the audience.

Sakura stares evilly at Mysterious, unknown substitute.

"Are,,you the one??" Gets a chainsaw.

"You..you're mistaken! I just replaced Uzumaki Naruto here…"

Sakura turns into a super saiyan.

"THEN WHO??? TELL ME!! CAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT, THAT !!#!$!%^!%^!!!(*(! (censored) PERSON, WHOEVER THAT MAY BE, WILL SURE-LY-BE-GET-TING-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-ME!!!"

Silence.

"I was the one…"

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

Boy eneters large hall.

All the girls gasped.

Mysterious, unknown substitute faints.

"Why?" Girl asks.

"You…you don't go out anymore….when it rains, that is…" Boy inserts his hands in his pockets.

Girl turns around. "Of course! Who would ever go out when it rains outside?" Girl suddenly turns surprised. "Don't tell me…"

Boy gazes at a very far place.

"Don't run away anymore. It sucks." Boy says.

"Do you still like me?" Boy asks.

Audience gasps.

"W,,,,well.." Sakura fidgets. "You're my first love and all. It's hard not to. Though I'm trying, really, to stop liking you. Don't worry, you'll soon get rid of me. Because I think you're not worth it…And..and…and…I don't know..even if you're not worth it, even if I wasted four years in loving you…I.." Sakura begins to cry. "I still like you."

Silence.

Audience fails to breathe with the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Mysterious, unknown substitute does not breathe anymore.

Sasuke sighs. 'Being your first love is somehow great…and I give you my gratitude for that…."

_Thump thump_

_Went the girl's heart._

"But I somehow realized that being your last would be…"

_Thump thump_

"I don't know…perfect maybe?"

Just for a moment.

Just for this moment.

Their gazes meet again.

Just like on that day.

Sakura stops crying. Her hands are shaking, clasped in front of her mouth.

"Please.." Sasuke pleads.

_Thump thump_

"Your heart…please tell it…"

"To continue beating for me."

Sakura cries again.

With the thumping of her heart.

* * *

How is it? How is it? Sorry if it took me so long to write again…I think my grammar has freaked out already…So I appreciate all your comments and reviews.

Ne? I'll be back again. Bui! Thanks for reading!

Kudos to those who reviewed when I'm out:

**-DeAd AppL3-**

**kawaii-4ever**

**Incest99**

**Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja**


End file.
